


Tom's Golden Globes (or the night Tom got the gong and it all ended with a bang)

by Hushabye_my_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Awards, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just smut, Light Dom/sub, No Plot, Rewards, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushabye_my_darling/pseuds/Hushabye_my_darling
Summary: A short tale in which Luke sends Tom a treat to celebrate his Golden Globe win and Tom must prove his manliness. Minimal plot. Smut.





	

Tom flung himself back on the bed.

What a night. He’d been chuffed by the nomination and determined to enjoy every minute of it. He certainly hadn’t expected to win. The whole thing was a bit of a blur. He’d stumbled his way through his speech and the questions in the press room afterwards, laughing with Jenelle about their bet. Catching up with Hugh had been a blast. The man had a wealth of stories all delivered with his usual self-deprecation and dry wit.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

A maid stood outside holding a tray containing a bottle of champagne and a plate of fruits and cheeses.

"This is lovely, but I didn’t order room service.”

“There is a note on the tray, sir,” said the maid, indicating a small envelope with the nod of her head. He removed the card and read the message written in a familiar hand.

 

_Tom, A little treat for you to celebrate your win. Enjoy! Luke._

 

Well, that was nice of Luke. Tom stepped back and held the door open to let the maid past.

“Just on the side board would be fine,” he said, closing the door behind him.

He watched her walk across the room, her hips swaying slightly as she moved. Long shapely legs extended from the short skirt of her uniform which clung neatly to a shapely behind. As she set the tray down, he saw her glance towards his award.

“It’s a . . . umm . . . Golden Globe,” he said, unable to keep the smug pride out of his voice.

“Oh,” she said, “that’s nice.”

Tom frowned. Her voice was polite but disinterested.

“It was for best actor.”

The maid wrinkled her nose. “I don’t watch a lot of tv or movies.”

Tom pursed his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Really.”

She turned to look at him, her face blank. “I prefer to read. Did you need anything else, sir?”

“Well . . . umm . . .” He ran his fingers through his hair. “The thing is . . . I read, too.”

He groaned. _Pull yourself together Hiddleston. What are you? Five?_

The maid was looking at him with a bemused expression. “Well, good for you, sir.”

Tom sought around for some way to pull himself out of the hole. “Umm . . . What do you like to read?”

The maid shrugged. “Lots of things really. Austen. Reilly. Pratchett. Le Carre—“

"Le Carre!” Tom leaped at the opportunity to bring the conversation to common ground.

“Really? Umm . . . as a matter of fact, that’s what the award was for. I . . . umm . . . portrayed a character from one of his novels.”

The maid raised a speculative eyebrow. “Oh. Which one?”

“’The Night Manager’, actually.” Tom grinned, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “I played Jonathan Pine.”

The maid snorted. “Pine. You’re kidding.”

“Why?” Tom stopped his rocking, the smile disappearing from his face.

“I don’t know,” she said shrugging again. “I guess I just pictured him slightly differently. More . . . muscular, manly.” Her eyes roamed slowly over his body, pausing briefly at his groin before continuing her perusal. “I would have taken you more for a ‘Corky’.”

Tom huffed, his face taking on a pained expression. “You don’t think I'm masculine enough to portray a man like Jonathan Pine?”

She crossed her arms, sticking her tongue in her cheek. “Well, I guess if you’re a good enough _actor_ you could fool some people.”

Tom took a step towards her. “I happen to be _very_ good at what I do,” he growled.

The maid dropped her hands and gripped the edge of the side table behind her, the movement pulling her blouse tight across her chest. She bit her lip. “I’m sure you’re very good at pretending to be something you’re not.”

Tom lifted his chin and thrust out his jaw. He blatantly stared at her breasts, licking his lips. “Perhaps I could show you just how good I am.”

“OK, Mr Olivier,” she said, leaning forward slightly, "convince me.”

He crossed the short distance between them in a few long strides, pulling her against him with one arm wrapped about her waist. Thrusting the fingers of his other hand through her hair, he tugged her head back, exposing her neck. He leaned forward, pausing for a moment before licking the dip at the base of her throat. He trailed his tongue slowly up the side of her slender neck, suckling at the earlobe and giving it a hard nip.

"Come on,” the maid sighed,”can’t you do any better than that?”

Tom’s mouth pulled into a wicked smile against her neck. “Oh darling, I’ve only just started with you.”

Tightening his grip on her hair, he lifted his head and crushed his mouth against hers, nipping and sucking until he could taste blood. He continued his assault, plunging his tongue into her mouth, dragging a groan from her. He ran his other hand roughly down over the soft cheeks of her behind, squeezing hard before running it down her thigh and gripping the hem of her skirt. He released her suddenly, taking a step back and watched gleefully as she struggled to regain her composure.

“Take off your blouse.”

She slowly straightened, looking him steadily in the eye as her hands lifted to the top button. He could see them shaking slightly as she fumbled with the fastening. One by one she released each button from its hold, separating the folds of fabric to reveal the pale skin beneath. Tom forced his hands into his pockets when he saw the soft swell of her breasts spilling over the top of a black lace bra. She pulled the bottom of her blouse free and slipped it over her shoulders.

“Drop it on the floor and take off your bra.”

She held the blouse out to her side and let it fall. Reaching behind her, she released the clasp of her bra and, removing it carefully, dropped it on top of the discarded blouse. Tom sucked in a quick breath. Her breasts were beautiful—large and swinging slightly as she moved. Taut pink nipples begged for his mouth.

 _Stay on task, man_.

“Now the skirt.”

Eyes not leaving his, she undid the side zip and the skirt slipped to the floor, pooling at her ankles. Tom groaned inwardly. Black see-through panties left little to the imagination.

"Come here.”

She stepped out of her skirt and walked unsteadily towards him.

“Kneel.”

He saw her eyes darken at the command and she sank quickly to her knees, looking up at him expectantly. Maintaining eye contact, he reached down and slowly undid his belt. He saw her eyes drop to his hands.

"Look at me. I’ll tell you when you can look at my cock.”

She raised her eyes quickly and he saw the flush spread across her cheeks. He undid the button, slid the zipper down and pushed the top of his trousers and boxers down enough to allow access. Reaching into the straining fabric, he pulled out his already stiff shaft.

“Closer.”

She shuffled forward on her knees.

“Open your mouth and keep your hands at your sides.”

He smiled as she opened her mouth for him.

“Wider, darling. There’s a lot to take in. No biting now or you will be out the door. Do you understand?”

She nodded, relaxing her jaw further and he slid his cock into the warmth of her mouth.

 _Oh God!_ It felt so good.

He pulled his cock out slowly then slid it back in again, feeling her lips tighten around him, increasing the resistance. He began a steady rhythm, fucking her mouth slowly. He could feel her tongue beneath his shaft, the slight roughness stimulating the already sensitive nerve endings.

 _Woah. Steady, Hiddleston. You’re trying to make a point here, not blow your load in less than two minutes_.

He grabbed a handful of her hair to keep her still so that he could control the pace as he pumped into her. She groaned around him, almost sending him over the edge with the vibration. Pulling himself free, he took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Shoes off and on the bed. I want you sitting on your heels.”

She stood quickly and hurried to the bed, climbing into the centre and kneeling facing him, her eyes looking expectantly into his.

He undressed himself slowly, folding each item of clothing and placing it on a chair. Moving stealthily towards the bed, he stopped at the end and admired the body of the woman kneeling there. She was slender but soft with generous curves. He stepped around to the side and climbed on to the bed behind her, running his hands up her arms and over her shoulders. Pulling her hair to one side, he wrapped a hand around her throat, placing a kiss on the back of her neck then running his lips lightly across the back of one shoulder. With his free hand he ran his fingers up her thigh and over her stomach. He caressed the soft swell as he continued to move his mouth over her. Sliding his hand higher, he cupped one breast, hearing her moan as he let his fingers slide over the soft flesh, circling the nipple before taking the bud between his fingers and rolling it gently. Raising himself slightly, he pulled her head back, capturing her mouth with his and kissing her deeply. He continued to tease the nipple, swallowing each whimper as she started to writhe against him, arching her back. Pulling his mouth from hers, he ran his lips down to her ear—

“Not yet, darling,” he whispered.

Tom moved his hand slowly downward, past the hollow of her navel to the thin strip of lace. His thumb drew lazy circles over the pubic bone.

“Are you wet for me, darling?"

He slid his hand between her legs. “Oh yes. So wet.”

He slipped a finger beneath the edge of the tight fabric, teasing the moist folds. “Your sweet pussy is dripping with delicious juices.”

He dipped a finger between the folds, pumping a few times, smiling at the resulting shallow breaths and moans. Lifting his damp finger to her lips, he whispered in her ear, “Taste your sweetness, darling.”

Her tongue darted out and licked the tip of his finger before drawing it into her mouth and sucking it hungrily.

Tom groaned.

He moved quickly in front of her and pressed her firmly back on to the pillows. Pushing her knees apart he tore the piece of lace from her body and buried his head between her thighs, lapping greedily. Her juices dripped into his beard and he gripped her thighs firmly to hold her still as he savoured the unique taste of her. Slipping a finger into her, he suckled at her clit then licked at the soft folds, feeling another gush of juices flow down his beard and drip on to the sheets. Curling his finger he rubbed gently at the sensitive spot deep inside her, pulling out slowly and adding a second finger and then a third to tease her with. He felt her start to tense and pulled out quickly, not ready to allow her to come just yet. She whimpered in frustration. Tom ran his hand soothingly over her stomach and down around her hip. He moved his mouth over the inside of her thigh, lifting her leg to lick the back of her knee and nip at her calf.

"Please. May I . . . “

“May you what, darling?" Tom asked rubbing his whiskers over the arch of her foot and licking her toes.

“May I please suck your cock?”

Tom paused still holding her foot to his face. “Why, of course, beautiful.”

He settled himself back on his haunches with his legs spread apart.

She crawled towards him on her hands and knees, her breasts swinging temptingly beneath her. As she reached him, she ran her hands up his thighs, her eyes on his. She slipped a hand down between his legs to stroke his balls, her other gripping the base of his cock. Tilting her head down, she ran her tongue over the soft tip and licked off the liquid leaking from the slit at the end. Sliding her tongue down the shaft she nuzzled at the soft sack at its base, pulling one hard ball into her mouth and then the other, working her tongue over the wrinkled surface. She slid her hand beneath him, following the ridge to the puckered hole between his firm buttocks. Tracing her finger around the rim, she ran her tongue back up his shaft, swirling it around the tip and then back down to the base.

Tom groaned and reached back to balance himself on the bed. Taking him into her mouth, she sucked at the head, then took as much of him in as she could. He felt the tip hit the back of her throat and she began to pump him in and out of her mouth, her hand twisting about the base while she continued to stroke his balls and tease at his anus. Tom’s eyes rolled back and he fought the urge to thrust into her beautiful mouth. _Holy fuck_. He could feel his release building.

Pulling out of her mouth he stepped back off the bed.

“On your knees, facing away from me,” he panted.

She obeyed quickly, turning and raising her ass to him. He dragged her back to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees to lap at her leaking pussy, running his tongue down between the folds to tease at her clit then licking up to her anus before swirling down to torment her clit again. He pumped her with his fingers once, holding them inside her until she squirmed, then pulled them slowly out and thrust them in again. She clenched around him, her breathing ragged.

Pulling himself to his feet, he grabbed her hip with one hand, lining his cock up and thrusting inside her, pushing in to the base. He pulled fully out before plunging back in again and again, maintaining a ruthless assault on her pussy. Thrust after thrust, the obscene sound of his balls slapping against her was punctuated by her moans. Feeling his stomach start to tighten, he slipped his hand around her, working his fingers over her clit. She started to whimper, her hands grasping and twisting at the sheets. She thrust one hand back between her legs to stroke his balls, rolling her hips as she buried her face in a pillow.

"Close. Oh baby. Oh God—“

She tensed and he felt her walls start to contract around him. Grabbing both her hips he pumped into her hard and fast, her orgasm milking him as he spilled into her, shuddering at the intensity of his release.

 

 

 

“Did I hurt you, darling,” Tom asked with concern.

She giggled.

“What’s so funny,” he asked, pushing himself up on one elbow.

"You, you doofus. You just blew my mind with Mr Take Charge/Bend Over While I Fuck You Senseless! Hiddleston and now you’re all puppy eyes and snuggles.”

“Do you have a preference?” he asked, leaning over to nuzzle her shoulder.

“I love all the Toms,” she said gently, reaching up to stroke his beard and tap the end of his nose with her finger. “I wouldn’t have flown half way around the world if I didn’t.”

She frowned. “You don’t mind, do you? That I came here tonight, I mean."

Tom pulled her into a warm hug. “Oh darling, you are the icing on the cake.” Running a hand down her back he pulled her against him. “And you know what a sweet tooth I have.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are such a ham,” she chuckled, looking at him lovingly. “You know, I almost screamed the hotel down when they read out your name. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Tom bent down and ran his tongue around one taut nipple. “Mmm. I do like to hear you scream.”

She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as his hands started to move hungrily over her.

“Luke was an angel, helping me arrange it all. He—“ she broke off as he nipped the pink bud. “He arranged for me to have the room next to yours. I . . . Oh God that feels so good, baby. Mmm . . . "

"So, how does my "masculinity" rate now?" he asked smugly.

"Baby, believe me, that was _never_ in question."

He drew in a sharp breath as her hand wrapped around him.

"Tom?”

"Yes darling?”

"Make me scream again.”


End file.
